Walkthrough
This is a walkthrough for CompliKATed 1 to 5 levels. Some of the puzzles can be solved in different ways, at least one solution will be available below. The walkthrough and the videos will contain spoilers. If you want to try one more time, take a look at the Tips and tricks section, first. If you want more in-depth description of the tiles, check the Tiles section. Starting... - level 1 Make your way to the NOT disk and walk over it to collect. Go to the terminal in the bottom of the screen and insert the disk. The locked laser gate will open. Avoid being crushed by the balls and collect the QBITs in the bottom screen. Go up and wait for the timer. Walk through the high voltage area only when the electricity is off (5 seconds). Save on the check point and collect the AND floppy. Push the left ball to roll over the round chip and fall on the sensor (the ball rolls over round chips). This will activate the sensor and it will output 1. Pass through the open barrier. Collect the QBITs and go under the display. Collect the bonus time "C" tile to get more time. Go up and collect the QBITs. Walk in a straight line toward the exit. If your tail light is green you have enough QBITs to exit. Video __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Walkthrough Nom-noms - level 2 Start by going down and save the checkpoint for later. It’s easier to start form the bottom, just make sure the falling balls don’t block the way to the right. After you collect some of the QBITS available, go right and up. Save on the checkpoint. Clear the middle section using Space + direction key (W, A, S or D). When you get to the left gate (the only logic gates puzzle), let a ball fall on the sensor to open the laser barrier. When you go down through the gate, avoid blocking the exit. Video solutions available here . Straight Through - level 3 Go up and pick the NOT instruction. Insert it into the terminal and go through the laser barrier. For the second barrier, wait for the timer to output 1. Eat the QBITs while it’s falling, using Space + Direction (W, A, S, D). Go left. Pick up the disk and go down. Clear the QBITs. Get back –up and insert the AND floppy. Make sure you don’t get QBITs caught in the barrier (sync with the timer when you insert the disk). If you cannot retrieve the AND instruction, you will be later able to, from the other side and come back for the middle bottom gate. Go through the high voltage area, without being caught into the lightning (they’re on timer, so wait for 5 seconds, each time). Get to the bottom of the screen and pick up the XOR gate. Go up, insert the XOR into the terminal, then go upper. The first gate will open, collect the QBITs (eating from distance makes it easier). To unlock the second gate, you need to go back up and let the ball from the sensor fall. You can also retrieve the AND node. Go down and right, clearing QBITs and dodging Round-O-Trons. The one tile laser barrier and the next two are synced with each other on a timer. Use the checkpoint. If your tail light is green, go for the exit. Video solutions available here Now What...? - level 4 Before going up clear the circuit before the one-way exit. Save the checkpoint for later. Go through the one-way and push the Round-O-Tron over the sensor. Exit the enclosed area and go through the high voltage when they’re off. Go down and right and clear the tiles and the QBITs below the laser barrier. Return and walk over the NOT disk to pick it up. Don’t grab it with Space and direction because the ball will crush you. Outrun the ball and insert the disk into the first terminal. Go through the laser barrier and retrieve the NOT instruction from the other side. Take it to the left terminal. Go through the laser barrier and repeat one more time. Go through the one-way (no exit cleaning needed) and pick-up the XOR floppy. Go up and left and enter an enclosed area to get the AND instruction. Return and use the save station. Go up and clear the tiles that block the one-way exit. Enter the large enclosed area on the left. Thread carefully, you can block the way in and you may need to go back if you need to switch floppies. Go till the end to pick-up the NAND gate. Exit through the bottom one way, so you get the chance to insert the NAND instruction. Exit the one way and go up, through the one-way tiles, to the left enclosed are. Avoid blocking the terminal, it can be accessed only from the right side. Insert the AND floppy. Return to the first terminal and insert the XOR floppy. The three gates taking you to the exit are open. Video solutions available here. Shocking Discoveries - level 5 The first shocking discovery is that at the beginning it’s easy to get stuck. Go through the high voltage (connected to a timer). Pick the QBITs on your way to the second high voltage area. Use Space + Direction (W, A, S, D), otherwise you risk losing QBITs in the lightning. Go further up through the high voltage and take the one-way. Clear the enclosed area, then go right and use again Use Space + Direction (W, A, S, D) to collect the OBITs. Go right, through the three high voltage areas, while collecting QBITs. Go down, collect the QBITs, then back up. Use the check point. Move the OR floppy from the second terminal to the first. Go up through the laser barrier and pick-up the AND floppy. Let the ball fall on the sensor. Insert the AND floppy into the second terminal and go down. All the electric areas are on timer so wait for the lightning to go off. Collect the QBITs from the bottom section, then go left. Get as many QBITs as you can, the bonus time tile and use the checkpoint. When your tail is green, go through the one-way, to the exit Video Level 1 through 6